Despicable Z Kai
by superoctopie
Summary: The time skip allows Omar to traverse worlds. but with unknown dangers, is that a good thing?


The day was hot, but Omar's skin had become used to the heat within the three months he had spent in Peach Creek. With the help of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, he had successfully defeated all of the Heartless in their world. The three had trained his mind, body, and spirit to that of one who travels between worlds. Just then Omar heard a familiar voice coupled with the tapping of a peg-leg, as a long white beard entered his line of vision.

"Master Donald," Omar addressed the archwizard in casual but respectful manner.

"Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" crowed the old bird.

"There's no point," said Omar. "Ed would cry, and Edd would probably give a long speech about our time together."

"And Eddy?" Said, Donald.

"He would probably take it the hardest, this is for the best," said Omar.

Donald said, "Speaking of the best, never use that D-Mode again... no matter what! Understand?"

Omar was quiet for a moment. "Thank you for stopping me before I could hurt anyone."

"Thank me by listening to me! The only power I've seen comparable to it was Sora's anti-form," said Donald.

"Sora had this power too?" queried Omar.

"That's not a compliment," quacked Donald. After some breathing exercises, Donald began to speak again. "I wish I could continue your training but we're both pressed for time with too much to do."

"Don't worry, all that matters is that I can use the powers to travel between worlds and can meet up with Sora at Organization XVI."

"About that," quacked Donald, "the dimension that Organization XVI resides in is far from here at your skill level you'll probably need to make a few dimensional pitstops before reaching your destination. Here take this, it will lead you. It will point to the heart of whatever world you visit and if well followed, will definitely take you to your destination of Dimension XVI.

"Thanks for everything, I guess I'd better get going," Omar said reluctantly.

Donald carefully said, "One more thing Omar... Sora and I aren't as close as we once were... so it's probably for the best that you don't tell him of our time together."

"It's not a lie if he never asks," said Omar.

And with that, he turned to the World-Heart, held forth his key blade and opened a portal to the new world. As he stepped into the portal Donald cried "Be careful around Sora! Aside from the name and face, I don't recognize him anymore!"

Omar fell into the world between worlds. The colors swirled and intensified until utter blackness enveloped his every sense of navigation. The name Pescatopolis filled his mind. The air was thick and cold, the numbness still had not seemed to have left his arms and legs. Omar opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry. His sense of hearing, though also poor, was the least impaired compared to the rest at the moment. He heard the voice of a small girl crying out for help, along with several other voices all seaming panicked. Omar's arms and legs were still numb even going through the motions of walking or just getting up was not yielding any results. He flailed aimlessly until a certain pattern of thrusts and jerks granted locomotion. When he finally arrived at the scene, he could make out several shapes. Three small figures were crying out, and two others were leading a massive black swarm of a color, so black it could only be Heartless. Omar charged towards the two leading the hoard but in the middle of the charge, he realized that he didn't have the keyblade in his hands! And with that, the larger of the two struck him causing him to black out once more.

Omar awoke in a cage, his hearing sight and other senses had finally gone back to normal. When he got up he was greeted by a small voice asking "Are you okay?" He turned around to find not a girl but a bipedal starfish along with an orange fish and jellyfish.

"Wait! You guys are fish!" exclaimed Omar.

"Look who's talking yellowtail!" snapped the orange one.

Omar gasped as he began to realize he had been transformed into a fish. His arms and legs were never numb, they were gone... replaced with fins and a tail.

"We're not actual fish," chimed the Jellyfish, "were humans who drank a potion with the only antidote stolen by the two that knocked you out".

"I got well acquainted with one of them. If only I had my keyblade", Omar lamented.

"That big key thingy they found lying around nearby?" the starfish said.

"That shark and his boss, Joe, called it a souvenir of their victory before carting it off with them," said the orange one. Omar started to become visually frustrated.

"How about we start off with introductions" the jellyfish interjected. "I'm Chuck, the starfish is Stella, and the mouthy orange one is Fly."

Omar sighed to himself "great more kids I need to babysit". He turned to the others and said: " My name is Omar. As much as I would like to get you back that antidote, we are not gonna have a chance without that key thingy."

"But we've only been around Joe's city once," said Chuck.

"That's one more time than I have. Are we going to help each other or not?" Omar said bluntly.

"Makes sense to me," said Fly. "But how are we going to get out of this cage?" Omar turned to the cage bars and began to strike against them.

Amongst the loud clanging, Chuck screamed, "Are you insane? If we could just knock them down we would be out of here by now!"

Omar cried "If I can't overcome this, then I was just wasting Donald and Sora's time!" Omar's scales were becoming chipped and caked in rust. "These rusty old bars are just a small stepping stone in my path." Omar shouted "BLIZZARD!"

With that, he froze the bars and continued to beat against them. With a large crack, the cage splits open and the four of them tumbled out. When the others found their bearings they noticed Omar's eyes had a red tint to them.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked. Omar turned to her with a look of murder in his eyes. Stella began to back away. Seeing her fear, Omar shut his eyes for a few moments then reopened them and they were back to their original color. "Thank you, Stella, I'm fine."

The smile returned to her face and she turned to the others and declared "let's go find that key thingy!"

And so the four set off.


End file.
